


Vacation Leave (Where Do Broken Hearts Go?)

by lemonhopia



Series: Two is a couple, three is a crowd, any more is a party [5]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Beach House, Deepthroating, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slight Jaehyungparkian action, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonhopia/pseuds/lemonhopia
Summary: Three friends. Two nights. One hell of a ride.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Original Character(s), Kang Younghyun | Young K/Original Female Character(s), Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae, Park Jaehyung | Jae/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Two is a couple, three is a crowd, any more is a party [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1231412
Kudos: 11





	Vacation Leave (Where Do Broken Hearts Go?)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaykaykyh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaykaykyh/gifts).



> This is a commissioned work from kaykaykyh. Thank you!

"I'm never drinking again, I'm never drinking again, fuck, I'm never drinking again," Jae cursed to himself over and over like a mantra, his voice hoarse and weak and echoing slightly from the toilet he's hunched over. He never did take his alcohol as well as Bri and I did. This round of morning-after vomiting was the product of a mere two bottles of soju.

"How many times have you said that since Pil left you?" Brian called out from his side of the bedroom as he tidied up the mess we left the previous night.

"Foul! Below the belt!" I was trying my hardest to hold off my laughter but I couldn't. What else can we do but make fun of our collective heartbreaks and misfortunes? It's why we're here in the first place, getting wasted in some unknown beach resort, in an island that somehow hasn't made most travel vloggers' best vacation spots list. We've only passed our first night yet here I am, holding Jae's newly dyed dark hair away from his face as he empties his guts. I don't know how he'll survive this whole weekend at this rate.

I felt like hell too. Not as physically hellish like Jae does, but more like the lowest low after a post-breakdown high. Yeah, I know, we're all here as some sort of last hurrah before we try to pack up our emotional baggage and move on, but I should have known better than to expect a sudden clarity after just one night.

Brian's ex's wedding was last night, and my supposed to be sixth anniversary with mine is today. Aren't we all just running from our problems at this point?

"Maya, Jae, hurry up, I wanna eat this fucking hangover away," As expected, Brian was the first one to get ready. It's breakfast after all.

I helped Jae get up. "You go first, just order for us," I heard Brian grumble something I didn't understand before he went out.

Jae splashed some water on his face and motioned for me to close the door, and I softly patted his back before I got out of the bathroom.

Healing weekend. I wonder what that truly means.

It only took a shit ton of fried and greasy food to get us up and running again. On our second night, we gave up trying to get blackout drunk and picked up a few cans of beer instead, much to Jae's relief. After all, we can get drunk anywhere but we only get to vacation a couple of times a year, when our schedules happen to line up. 

"Good thing we ditched that big airbnb for this thing," Brian gestured to the cottage behind us. A bit too tiny for three people, but it's not like we're staying in there for our entire trip anyway. "I wanna look at the sea up close, not from 20 floors up,"

Jae hummed in agreement, looking lost in thought as he sipped on his beer that he's been holding for like half an hour. It's probably a gross room temp by now.

"I wanna live here," I sighed, finishing up the last of my beer and chucking the can in the makeshift trash can we made from folded paper shopping bags.

"Will we be happier if we lived here?" Brian asked and laid beside me.

"Wouldn't it be great though? No one knows us here,"

Eventually Jae joined us in laying down on the yellow plaid blanket and managed to yank off one of the corner posts, leaving his side of the blanket crumpled.

"And if we did, how long will it take for us to decide we don't wanna be here anymore?" Jae added and turned to face me, head propped up on an elbow. "We always just wanna be somewhere else, but is it really doing anything?"

"True though," Brian answered and I silently agreed. For a moment we were silent, just admiring the stars we couldn't see in the city. 

"You know what, this night is boring, I should have brought the tequila out," I looked at both boys, gauging their reactions. 

Jae rolled his eyes. "You can't drink away your problems Maya,"

"Wow, coming from you?" Brian laughed and rolled over, burying his face in my shoulder.

"Nah, fuck that, let's go do something we've always wanted to do tonight," I stretched my arms out to bring Brian closer and play with Jae's hair. "How long have we been holding back because of people who don't give a shit about us?"

"Something we've always wanted to do?" Brian started and drifted off in thought. 

An awkward silence washed over us for a moment. Before I had the chance to ask, I felt a hand cupping my face and soft lips on my neck, pressed firmly yet tentatively, seemingly asking for permission before he can go any further. 

I didn't understand either. All I knew is I didn't want him to stop.

I pulled him closer, grabbed his face and moved his lips to mine. It was a strange feeling, the way he felt both new and familiar at the same time, how his lips moved with mine so perfectly in sync as he explored my mouth with his tongue.

"Bri, she said something you've always wanted to do, not someone,"

Brian pulled away reluctantly to glare at Jae. "You joining? Or just watching?"

I didn't expect to see Jae pulling Brian by the collar of his shirt and crashing their lips together. 

All I could do was mutter a faint "shit," as both boys hovered over me, going at it hungrily like they were in their own little world. I can't deny, it was getting to me pretty fast. Wherever this night is leading, I wanna go there, even if the last shred of my sanity is screaming at me that I'm gonna regret it as soon as it's over.

Well, that last thread of logical thought was thrown out the window when Jae and Brian pulled away from each other, and directed their burning stares at me. 

"You ok with this?" Jae's voice was soft as he rested his hand at the hem of my shirt. I gave him a small nod and a smile, earning me a disapproving sound from Brian. 

"Use your words, we have to be clear here," I've never seen Brian like that before. His voice was low and stern while his eyes were dripping with lust. This was something I certainly didn't prepare for, but I can't help but squirm and press my legs together at the thought of what he could possibly do to me.

"Y-yes, yes please, I want you," Neither of them have actually done anything yet I was already laying there hot and bothered, slowly feeling a very familiar wetness down there. 

Jae swiftly went in for the kill. He leaned down to kiss me, very softly at first then gradually getting more and more urgent, until he was sucking on my lips and caressing the underside of my boob with his free hand. Soon enough his hand found my nipple and I could feel him smirk into our kiss when I moaned at his touch. Brian joining in and sucking marks into my neck didn't help either. 

Brian loved this sight. "Room? I know we don't see anyone out here at this hour but we can't fuck here," He chuckled softly as he palmed my other breast through my shirt.

"Ah, I knew it, we should have chosen an abandoned island then," Jae laughed, gently tracing the outline of my boob with a finger.

I tried hiding how nervous and excited I was with a laugh too. "Yeah, no beach sex here."

My feet felt heavy as they helped me up and led me through our shared room and to the bed. It felt so foreign to me suddenly, the way my two best friends have their hands and mouths all over me in ways I never imagined, whispering dirty words I never thought I would ever hear them say to me. 

"Safe word, baby? I know this can get too much," Jae's hand lingered on my thigh, dangerously close to where I wanted to be touched most.

I swallowed thickly. Fuck, this really is happening, huh? "Colors, just the colors,"

"And protection?" Brian asked. 

"Pill," 

Brian snaked an arm around my waist and nibbled on my ear, positioning me so that I was sat up on the bed while leaning back on him, so I can grab his thighs for support. "We'll take good care of you," All I could do was whimper as I felt Jae rub me through my shorts and underwear, cursing internally at the layers of fabric interfering with my pleasure. At the pace they were going, it felt like they wanted to take their sweet time with me and not just fuck me once and go. While I appreciate their effort and self-control, I would very much like to be fucked right _now._

I knew they could sense my impatience. Next thing I knew, Jae's fingers we're slipping inside my underwear while Brian was tugging my shirt off so insistently then taking turns sucking on both my nipples.

"Look how wet you are, fuck, I can't wait to be inside here," Jae breathed out as he gathered my wetness and used it to rub my clit.

"J-jae- Jae, oh my god- Fuck!" I screamed at the sudden contact on my swollen bud. 

"Sshh, baby, you'll wake up the whole island," Brian giggled. He now opted to palm my breasts and pinch my nipples instead, so he can watch all my reactions. "Shit, Maya, I had no idea you were this cute when you feel good," 

I felt my walls clench at those words. "And we haven't even fucked her yet," Jae added, an amused grin on his face, licking his plump lips at the sight of his hand disappearing below my waistband.

I was so lost in my pleasure that I didn't realize where the sound of a zipper opening came from, until I felt Brian disappear from behind me and I felt the tip of his dick poking at my lower lip.

"Tap my thigh three times when you want me to pull out, alright?" His voice sounded so soft and sweet for someone about to make me choke on his dick. "Open up baby," He stroked my cheek and guided my mouth to his cock, to which I happily obliged, sucking and hollowing my cheek to best of my ability considering his size. Meanwhile, Jae was pulling off my shorts and underwear in one go. I almost lost my shit when he sucked on his index and middle fingers, pumped them inside me a few times, then offer them to Brian. 

"Bri, taste her," Brian leaned down to suck on Jae's fingers, making such obscene sounds as he did so, making sure to lick off all my juices off them.

"Sweet," He grinned, pushing my head even deeper to send his cock down my throat. He loves it when I moan and gag around him, sending vibrations to his throbbing length.

Jae suddenly pushing in two fingers with no warning caught me off guard. He had to hold my hips with his free hand to stop me from squirming at the pleasure from his long, skilled fingers curled at the tip and hitting all the right spots. 

"Ah- fuck- Jae, do that again, she loves that,"

"Like this?" Jae pressed his fingers once more on my spot and I let out a muffled scream. I was so, so close, and it wouldn't take much more for me to cum. 

But then he pulled out, and Brian pulled me off him. I whined at the emptiness and I needed them to fill me up. 

"Don't be sad baby, you'll get your holes filled up soon," Brian assured as he pulled my hips down to the edge of the bed and teased his fingers at my entrance. "I'll make you feel good, but," He reached over to Jae who was just removing his pants and helped him free his now rock-hard and leaking cock from his boxers. "Take care of Jae too, got it?" Jae let out a low moan and threw his head back as Brian stroked his cock, focusing at the head slick with pre-cum. He let go after a few more strokes and a final squeeze, letting Jae take his place right above my head, a hand gently prying my jaw open.

Optimal face-fucking position.

The feeling of Brian's tongue making contact with my clit made me cry out and Jae was quick to hold me in place, sliding his cock halfway in my mouth to shut me up.

I could only whimper helplessly as Brian continued his sucking and Jae kept thrusting. 

Soon I felt Brian insert two fingers but it didn't last long. My breathing got heavier as I felt his tip tease my entrance, rubbing in circles around my hole and coating it in my wetness. He entered fully with no effort at all because of how dripping wet I was, and at the same time Jae hit the back of my throat. Tears pricked at my eyes at their simultaneous attack. I didn't know I needed to experience getting stuffed from both ends but damn, I can get used to this. 

Jae's soft moans and heavy breathing and Brian's shaky low grunts are driving me crazy. Their movements are so in sync with each other, Brian pushing as Jae pulls, creating an intoxicating rhythm I can't get enough of. I grabbed the sheets for something to hold on to but even those weren't enough, I tried to hold on to Jae's thighs but he pulled my hands away and held them instead, intertwining our fingers and keeping them close to him. He's not gonna last any longer. His thrusts were getting more erratic, and just as I expected him to shoot his load in my mouth, he pulled out squeezing the base of his cock. 

"I'll leave you to her for now, I wanna hear her,"

As if I was capable of making coherent sounds anyway. Brian picked up his pace at that, leaving me nothing more than a mess of broken moans and pathetic whimpers, desperate for more despite being given so much. 

I glanced at Jae who was now seated beside me, watching us intently and slowly palming himself to keep him hard. 

"Look at me," Brian growled as he pulled me closer to the edge of the bed by my thighs and gave me one particularly hard thrust. I was already so, so close and I finally spilled at that, crying out incoherent curses and writhing on the sheets as Brian's strong hands held me down until he came. It didn't take long for him either, the clenching of my walls being too much for him as well. 

Before I was able to catch my breath, Jae was already taking over. He positioned himself on top of me the moment Brian pulled out, not even letting the cum drip out of my hole before he slipped in. The overstimulation was too much and it took some time to get used to the sensation. 

"Jae… P-please, jae-" I can barely even say his name. I didn't realize I was already in tears, desperately grabbing on to his shoulders with my trembling hands for some support. His pace wasn't as hard and fast as Brian's but he was going so deep, and I screamed even more when he lifted one of my legs so he can go deeper. 

"'Please' what, baby? More?" Jae said breathlessly, giving me random hard thrusts in return. "Didn't know our baby girl was this needy,"

"Give it to her then," It was Brian's turn to watch. He's enjoying this, definitely. He planted a chaste kiss to my cheek and exchanged a look with Jae, then before I could think about what that was, Jae snapped his hips even harder and went at an unrelenting speed. There was nothing but screams and moans and wet squelching sounds filling the room. It was so perfect and I could feel myself getting close to my climax again. 

"You close baby?" I could only nod and whimper weakly as a reply. "Cum for me baby, go- shit, fuck, Maya, baby-" 

We ended up cumming at the same time, with Jae holding me close and biting on my shoulder for relief. 

I didn't want it to end. It still didn't feel real even as Jae pulled out and Brian scrambled to get some tissues to wipe me off and we all just laid there in an ecstatic haze. And somehow, I don't regret any of it. It was like our bodies were meant to fit together so perfectly all along. 

"We should go on more vacations," Jae chuckled and pulled a blanket to cover most of my body.

I laughed and snuggled against his chest. "If the vacations end like this, then yeah,"

I felt Brian hug me from behind, still naked apart from his boxers. "Same… but let's sleep, we'll figure this out tomorrow," His voice was already slurred from sleepiness.

 _Figure this out._ Can things really be figured out overnight? Whether this was just another wild night we're supposed to forget when we wake up, or an actual start of something great, I'm just glad we took the first step. We all needed something new in our lives, who knew what we were looking for was right with us all along?

**Author's Note:**

> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/lemonhopia)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lemonhopia)  
>   
> k o f i: lemonhopia


End file.
